Promise
by Yoshi Lee
Summary: She told him she would do anything for him, but she never knew what 'anything' could mean... 'New direction'
1. Chapter 1

She'd had been forced to fulfill his hunger. She was violated physically and mentally abused. Now as she lay in bed the events still haunt her mind.

_

_Would you do anything for me? he asked._

_She swallowed hard, The tone of his voice enticing her made it difficult for her to form a sentence. ''he was so beautiful''. She couldn't breathe, his awaiting stare left her speechless. ''Say something, Ling, before he notices you're an idiot''_

_I... would do anything for you, Jin. She tore her eyes away from his, and gazed down at the floor feeling herself blush._

_Reaching out he gently put his finger under her chin and brought her face up to meet his. I've never notice before, but your eyes... they're beautiful._

_Xiaoyu tried to look away, finding herself quite embarrassed by his compliment, but found it impossible his finger was like a magnet under her chin, she was sure her face was as red as an apple._

_Are you going to tell me thank you? Jin smiled cheekily showing his perfect white teeth_

_Th-thank you. She giggled whistle trying to remain standing, her knees felt like jelly, if it wasn't for Jin holding her up she would have collapsed._

_Bringing his face closer to hers, their lips were mere inches apart, he begin to speak in a soft whispering tone sending chills over her entire body. I've watched you, the effective way you fight, your cheerful personality, your thoughtful ways to help anyone in need, even a perfect stranger. through the years, I've never known you to give up on anyone... not even when they pushed you away, you still remained and believed you could be their savior..._

_Xiaoyu noted the change in his voice, no longer was it soft and sweet... now he sounded almost, frightening._

_Through the years i've watched you, I also was aware that watch me to. He begin to smirk witnessing her gasp. it's okay, Xiao. I liked when your eyes were on me, watching secretly as i trained, the sweat glistening from my body, my panting, the intensity on my face. you were there spectating it all. tell me something, Xiaoyu... did you masturbate to me?_

_Her lips begin to tremble as tears streamed down her cheeks. taking his thumb he wiped her tears. immediately afterwards he gripped her hand and walked them toward the nearest sofa in his office and sat them down, he wasn't surprised that she didn't resist. why are you crying?... It's not something to be ashamed of, you imagining me that way make me happy. don't you like seeing me happy?, Xiao._

_She nodded her head._

_Leaning in he briefly kissed her lips. Then tell me you finger yourself for me, I want to hear you say it._

_She looked at him with pleading eyes, Jin..._

_Xiao, I thought you wanted me happy? I thought you were different, I should have known you don't care about me... you're just like everyone else, a lair. He spoke hurtfully. get out._

_Jin?..._

_I said leave! he yelled._

_I finger myself thinking of you. She cried confessing what he wanted to hear._

_He grinned satisfied by her Revelation, but he wanted more. Show me, take off your clothes, and show me... you said you would do anything for me, you're not going to break your promise are you?._

_Xiaoyu system was trying to comprehend what was happening, but she kept reminding herself that she did say it, and it would make him happy... that's all she ever wished for. Gravitating her face closer to him, he captured her lips with his. all her thoughts of doubt begin to creep away, swallowing her cries, the kiss she dreamed of became a reality, igniting a fire that's been burning deep inside her, for the first time she was experiencing what it felt like to taste, Kazama Jin, the most wanted man in all of Japan._

_Xiaoyu felt herself leaning backward on the couch as his kiss moved forward, he wasn't allowing her to breathe, the kiss deepening, his tongue caressing hers, twirling, pushing further down her throat stealing the air away from her very lungs. he was killing her slowing with his kiss. but her body was responding in a positive way. even when she felt his hand wrap around her neck. her sensational moans continued driven by sheer lust._

_Ripping his lips away, leaving both of them gasping for air. Jin slowly regained oxygen, moving his mouth next to her ear he spoke devilishly. is that what you wanted?._

_Y-Yes. she admitted breathlessly_

_Are you horny? he asked_

_Xiaoyu felt tingles, his voice sounding in her ear was seducing her. Yes..._

_Yes what?, Xiao..._

_I'm horny. she moaned softly_

_Then take off your clothes, and finger yourself now. Jin commanded, gripping her wrist tightly and pulling her off the couch._

_Xiaoyu rubbed her wrist as he let go. Staring at him as he sat on the sofa waiting for her to undress. She knew this wasn't the man she fell in love with, he wasn't the kind, caring person that fought for justice, he didn't make her feel safe. he might have Jin face, body and his voice. but he wasn't Jin. But Ling, also knew one importing thing that she craved for. Jin, didn't kiss her, tell her she have beautiful eyes._

_Slowly taking off her clothes. disposing of her shirt, plaid skirt, shoes and socks, leaving her standing in her underwear. she hesitantly begin to undo her white bra, she have never been naked before anyone besides Miharu, and that's only because they live together. Having the bra strap loose, it slowly slid off her shoulders and down her arms until it hit the floor. reaching for her panties that had little Bunny's on them. she smiled shyly toward him as she slowly took them off._

_Jin felt mesmerized staring at her, Her small breasts looked firm, pink nipples stiff from her arousal, and her neatly trimmed pubic hair featured her snatch beautifully. _

_Standing completely naked exposed to those unfamiliar haunted eyes. trying not to reveal her discomfort and nervousness. His once inviting brown eyes that were pure with sincerity, Now gazed at her with such possession that it controlled her mind, body, and soul. The dark energy she sensed pouring off of him left her motionless._

_Standing up seeing as she wasn't moving he grabbed her by one of her pigtails and forcefully dragged her to the couch and pushed her unto it. I'm ready, Xiao. let's not waste anymore time._

_Getting more comfortable, Ling took a deep breath, and spread her legs then slowly begin to massage her clit. gasping as she made contact, it was so sensitive to being touched and she was so overwhelmingly lubricated that she almost couldn't control her breathing whistle feeling her climax rising at a rate much faster than normal. ''Jin'' she moaned his name_

_Jin quickly undressed himself and put his head in-between Xiaoyu open legs, __He began taunting her with light strokes, teasing with wet kisses, then he overwhelmed her by nicking her clit with teeth and drenching her folds with his tongue. Ling panted deeply gripping his hair and arching her back. (Ahhh! Jin!!) closing her eyes she tried to breathe but her breath seem to have caught in her throat. twisting her body she was held in place as Jin large hands gripped her thighs._

_Shoving his tongue deep inside her virgin pussy tasting her sweet juices. She lost all control as cum spasmed from her creaming cunt into Jin mouth, she continued to shutter as her toes curled experience an intense orgasm she have never felt before. flickering his creamy tongue on her clit. Xiaoyu almost died as she began to release the pressure she felt trapped inside, squirting several times, completely drenching Jin face''_

* * *

Panting, Xiaoyu gazed at the cum dripping from her fingers. That was the first time and surly wasn't the last. as she found herself addicted to the embarrassment, humiliation, pleasure, pain, his devilish ways. He had her under his control and she knew it.

She told him that she would do anything for him. But she never knew what ''anything'' could mean


	2. How Do I Feel?

Today was fun, He took me to the amusement park and we ate ice cream together, It's so hot today... I know he's different but I still love him the same.

___

_It was an unbearably hot night in Shinjuku, People were finding any ways to cool themselves off to make the temperature semi-tolerable. this scorching weather came unexpectedly. The forecast predicted 73° at night. They didn't have to be professionals to agree that this wasn't 73 degree weather. more like 173°_

_Throwing her head back in bliss, pushing her hands down on his muscular chest as she slowly rode him. The bed slightly squeaked from their constant movement. ''Groaning'', Xiaoyu lifted her leg and collapsed next to him in exhaustion._

_Jin wiped the sweat from his eyebrow, turning his head gazing at his sweaty little princess panting for air. It had been one month since she made her promise to him, and she haven't broken it. She had done everything he asked of her, every sick, sadistic request._

_It's so hot. she spoke staring at the ceiling. do you think it's because of global warming?._

_''No''_

_Then, what do you think is the cause?_

_Jin thought for a moment... I believe the Earth is moving closer to the Sun and it's going to swallow us up, or there could be little sun-monsters shooting heat-beams at us._

_Really? she question skeptically._

_''Hai''_

_She giggled seeing the grin on his face. You're such a Lair, Jin-kun._

_Getting out of bed, Jin stretched his muscles. Reaching down he tugged on the sheet gently, then with a forceful pull he yanked it off the bed quickly making Xiaoyu roll on the floor. He laughed amused as she screamed. ''oops'' you were supposed to stay on the bed, i guess i still need practice._

_She glared at him whistle he wrap the sheet around his waist and began walking toward the door. He would always do these things to her, but she didn't mind much anymore. Through the month she known this ''Jin'' to be very unpredictable. sometimes he could be scary and other times very playful and funny. He was so much different than the Jin she knew. Ling, almost hated to admit, but she rather liked the change in character._

_Stopping at the door, He move the sheet down exposing his butt, and gave it a little wiggle._

_Xiaoyu laughed, ''Rawr'' she growled playfully._

**_All my complaints shrink to nothing  
I'm ashamed of all my somethings  
She's glad for one day of comfort  
Only because she has suffered _**

_**Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive**_

_Walking toward the kitchen to get a drink of cold water, Jin stopped and begin to gaze at the nude Miharu standing over the sink reaching for a glass. completely unaware of his presence. She had no idea he was here, otherwise she wouldn't walk around naked. Jin member begin to grow as something occurred to him ''**She'll come in hand later''**, smirking wickedly he turned back around going back to Xiaoyu room._

___

_Did you get something to drink?. She asked watching as he entered her room._

_''No''... Tossing the sheet on top of her. He replied getting into bed. But i did find something interesting._

_Xiaoyu appeared from under the sheet frowning. What did you find? If it was something embarrassing it was Miharu's._

_He laughed. I'll keep it my dirty little secret for now, unless you want to persuade me? Jin spoke gazing at her lustfully._

_Gently pushing the sheet away from her, Ling bit her bottom lip, Gasping as Jin touched her pussy... Xiao?... You and me, this is real, right?. Not just about sex._

_Xiaoyu stared at him... Then she grabbed his hand and put it on her chest. Do you feel my heart beating fast?... It's because of you and how you make me feel, Nothing will ever come between us Jin-kun. I love you._

_And that was all he needed to hear. ''grinning devilishly'' He took a hold of her wrist and moved on top of her grabbing her other wrist and pinning her amrs on the bed. Jin gazed into her eyes. I know how you feel. He whispered_

_Do you?... She asked bravely_

_Of course... He answered teasing his penis at her entrance_

_How do... I feel? She shuttered with anticipation._

_Wet... Tight, Incredible. He groaned pushing his man-hood deeper inside her tunnel of love. How do I feel?._

_''Good!'' she moaned loudly_

* * *

**_Song - Fully Alive By Flyleaf_**

**_Hai - Yes_**


	3. Act Of Betrayal

I'm visiting my Panda today. And Jin and I will celebrate our three month anniversary, I'm so exciting!.

___

_Oh, Hi, Jin. Xiaoyu is not here right now, She visiting Panda at the zoo. She acknowledged him politely._

_That's okay, I'm not here for Xiao... Miharu moved out of the way as Jin pushed open the door inviting himself in._

_Closing the door behind him being perplexed by his arrival. She stared at his back whistle he looked around as if this was his first time stepping foot into this household. Um, Jin?. I'm sorry to question but what are you doing here?, Is there something I may help you with?. She asked suspiciously._

_Please forgive me. I didn't mean to be an intrusion, I was unaware you were busy, Gomen nasai. Please accept my apology and allow me to excuse myself. He bowed respectively_

_She smiled. It's okay, Jin. I was just wondering what brought you by since Xiao isn't here. I think it's wonderful that you two are in relationship now. I've never seen her so happy. She deserves the smile on her face, she's a very thoughtful and kind person and way to energetic when it comes to amusement parks and you. she revealed smiling brightly_

_Is that so?... I guess she enjoy the thrill of the ride. she's real screamer. Quite Interesting, myself and theme park share numerous things in common. I'm dangerous yet fun. I can make you gasp rendering you breathless for air, I can cause fear in you. I'm a fun ride... And I've also been known to kill a few people. Jin laughed witnessing the shocked expression on her face. I'm kidding._

_Miharu laughed nervously feeling her heart beat wildly in her chest. Um, I'm going to finish my laundry. It's not as easy as it look. She giggled. you can make yourself comfortable I'm sure Xiao will be returning shortly. She left early this morning and it's now afternoon._

_She told me you weren't the smartest person. He spoke briefly. Making her stop directly aside of him, ending her approach to the basement as she looked at him in confusion and surprise._

_Um, Excuse me? She question in bewilderment_

_Xiao, He gazed at the auburn haired girl cautiously. She told me you weren't the smartest person. I believe she spoke of you as being stupid. I've always taught her to have an open mind and not exploit someone because they're ''special'' It pains me with sorrow that she speak so lowly of you, It's a shame I thought you two were best friends._

_Why are you telling me these things, Jin?. I know Xiao. she would never say those things about me. I don't understand your meanings and what you trying to accomplish but I don't believe you. You don't really seem like yourself and your making me uncomfortable. I'm going to have to ask you to wait for her some place else. I'm sorry. She told Him walking to the door and opening it, directing for Jin to leave her house._

_Jin walked toward the door and forcefully closed it back. I'll leave when I'm ready. You were never a good student, Miharu. I guess it's because you never had the right teacher and a great amount of discipline. But you're in luck, now you're in my class and it's time for us to begin our first lesson... How to fuck your best friend, boyfriend 101. The devilish smirk on his face reassured her that he was serious. His smirk grow into a wide satisfied grin seeing the horror on her face. Jin felt pride that he caused it._

_Trying to run away from him she was held as he caught her wrist. Are you going somewhere so soon? Our class has just began. You're not behaving like a good student. You disappoint me. He hissed tossing her against the door aggressively She screamed in agony as she slammed into it with force. using her quick reflexes she swung her free arm and smacked him hard across the face. Jin head turned a bit feeling the sting on his cheek from the strong impact of her hand slapping him._

_Angrily grasping her other wrist he pinned her arms against the door and begin to lift her off her feet. Her legs dangled then automatically wrapped around his waist. You really shouldn't have done that. He growled. His eyes were now flashing a glowing red whistle he stared into Miharu face as it was leveled with his. she kept her eyes closed while whimpering and turning her head from side to side trying with all of her strength to break free._

_Jin, please Stop. you're hurting me!. she cried helplessly._

_Deep inside his soul Jin could almost feel... ''Guilt'' But he quickly ignored it. You're the cause of your pain, Do as I tell you and you will no longer suffer. Am I understood?._

_Yes... She sobbed_

_Good. Now lets play a game, I ask a question. and you answer with what I want to hear. It's simple to understand, even for someone like you. He whispered roughly while he begin to lustfully kiss her neck, sensually lick her throat. possessively growling as he slowly open his eyes to meet her crying ones. Shall we begin?._

_Her lips trembled as she pleaded with him. Jin... pl-please I'm sorry please let me go. I promise I'm not going to tell Xiaoyu._

_Wrong answer. He spoke ramming them against the door. Lets try this again... Shall we begin?._

_Y-Yes... she cried painfully._

_Question number one. ''Donokurai hinpan ni ecchi shimasuka?''_

_Once a.. week. She answered._

_Number two. you're going to receive punishment if you answer me wrong. after the guy is done fucking you, where do want his cum to land?_

_Miharu kept her eyes closed in humiliation. ''In my mouth.''_

_Jin could feel his penis ache inside his pants. It was starving for release. her voice was so sexy. the imagines of her reaching over the sink naked kept flashing in his diabolical mind, even while he was fucking Xiaoyu the thoughts of having Miharu bent over screaming as he pounded her pussy from behind left him craving to be inside her._

_Continuously rubbing against her. Miharu could feel the suppressed bulge in Jin pants massaging her pussy through her silk panties, it caused the unwanted moans to escape her lips. She could feel the betrayal of her body, her insides heating up, her breathing changing, with the slightest movements she begin to move with him matching his slow pace._

_Jin placed a first eager kiss on her lips enjoying how her body responded to him, lips and tongue worked in tandem as she silently pleaded for more. with the tensing and relaxing of her muscles. she begin to shutter with pleasure whistle his pace quicken consistently grinding his bulge into her and sucking her tongue into his wet mouth. (Uhhh!) she moaned being on the edge of having an orgasm._

_The licking, sucking, grinding. the very acts of betrayal went on for a moment sooner before Miharu cried out as she began to cum, creaming her panties._

_Letting go of her pinned wrist. her arms weakly fell on his shoulders while she continued to pant. her body still shaking trying to return from her sensational climax._

_Number three, he spoke wickedly in her ear. How does it feel to know you have just betrayed your best friend?. He grinned mischievously._

_Miharu body stiffened as the realization of what she just done stroke her like a lightning bolt. and to heighten her fear and shame further they could both hear keys trying to open the door._

_Jin calmly backed away from the door chuckling as Miharu dropped to the floor and quickly tried to stand. the moment she did the door open to reveal Xiaoyu._

_Jin smiled innocently as she entered._

_Jin?... I didn't know you were going to be here she smiled brightly as she went to hug him._

_Jin embraced her warmly. I've decided to surprise you, But you weren't home. Miharu was nice enough to invite me in, I helped her with the washer machine she had trouble using it properly._

_Ling laughed, Aww!, that's so sweet of you, Jin-kun. wasn't it Miharu?._

_She gave her a tensed smile ''How does it feel to know that you have just betrayed your best friend?'' Miharu held her smile as long as she could. She felt herself becoming dizzy. His question kept repeating in her mind. everything seem to have gone blank and in that moment she collapsed on the floor._

_Miharu!. Ling let go of Jin and she rushed to her unconscious best friend._

_Jin smiled sadistically. ''I guess my class is over for today''_

* * *

**_Donokurai hinpan ni ecchi shimasuka = How often do you have sex_**

**_Gomen nasai = Very sorry_**


	4. Something More

I'm so happy Miharu-chan is okay, She gave me a scare. She still seem shaken up... I hope she will be fine.

___

_Jin kept his eyes steady, focusing his piercing gaze on her. deeply in concentration with the native from across the restaurant, His blood practically boils at the sight of her – in lust or anger he wasn't quite sure. The sight of her, suffocated and beautiful- well educated and pure. How dare she come here alone, looking so appealing, How dare she seduce him by wearing that dress? _

_He aggressively bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. witnessing her take another sip of wine, gently put it back on the table and cross her legs._ _**''Who the hell did she think she was?!'' **He found it highly disrespectful of her to visit his homeland, eat in one of the most exclusive restaurants in Japan, with him, Kazama Jin, as the guest of honor. Not once did she bother to greet him or even acknowledge him. It was a clear fact that she know he was here on a special occasion. What was she trying to accomplish?._

_Jin frustratingly tore his gaze away being annoyingly interrupted by the sound of Xiaoyu cell phone playing that ridiculous panda song. controlling his anger enough he answered the call._

_''Moshi Moshi''_

_''Hello?. Am I in connection with my daughter phone?. He asked in confusion''_

_Jin scoffed with irritation at the sound of the man voice. It was Xiao father.._

_''Yes, This is Xiaoyu Ling phone, may I ask who's calling?. He question with a light tone of politeness.''_

_''I am Hao Xiao-yu, Her father. May I speak with her please.''_

_''Gomen nasai, She's currently unavailable, and you Mr Hao, you're dismissed from being her father... I'm her new daddy. Jin chuckled hearing him gasp then he proceeded to vulgarly curse him in Chinese''_

_''wo tsuo le, yuan liang wo-ba! He yelled''_

_''Have a pleasant day Mr Hao, Maybe I'll have your former daughter contact you later, that is if she's not to busy sucking my penis. Bye bye.''_

_Clicking her phone off he sat it back on the table and deeply sighed. His dark eyes went back to watching her. but he could no-longer see her... where had she gone?. turning his head he spotted her going in the direction of the restroom. and Xiaoyu walking toward him._

_I'm sorry. she apologized smiling brightly as she excitingly sat across from him. I just saw Julia Chang, remember her from the touraments?. I think she was fighting to save her forest or something about nature. I wonder if everything is okay now. she spoke thoughtfully._

_Jin gave her a semi-surprised look. I hadn't notice it was her, She look a lot geekier than before._

_''Xiaoyu laughed''_

_But enough about her, You look absolutely beautiful tonight. I'm very lucky to have you. He gazed at her lovingly._

_She smiled as she blushed, flattered by his compliment. Thank you, You look very handsome._

_Don't I always look handsome? He smiled boyishly_

_She giggled, Yes, you do, Jin-kun. especially when you're happy and smiling._

_Jin grinned. Happy three month anniversary, Xiao. Now lets order desert._

_Happy three month anniversary, Jin-kun. I wish to order yummy Jinny desert. She winked flirtatiously_

_You'll have plenty when we get home, or maybe in the limousine. Or I might have everyone leave this restaurant and have you lick strawberry cake directly off my naked body as I lay irresistibly delicious on this table. He slightly licked and bit his lip devilishly._

_''Eeeek!'' She squealed delightfully_

___

_What brings you here?, This is quite a distance from Arizona. Jin spoke questingly whistle he watched her fumble with something in her purse._

_Shifting her view from her purse to the man standing before her, wearing a dark purple dress-shirt, dark dress-pants, and black polished dress-shoes. She thought his hairstyle resembled that of Lee Chaolan's. A slight but non invitational smile formed on her face. Hi, Mr Mishima. I haven't the chance to congratulate you on winning the tournament. It's delightful how much you've changed, and the people and environment your willing to sacrifice just to satisfy your sick twisted pleasure._

_I appreciate your sarcasm, Now, if you'll stop with your riddles, I'd like to be enlighten on what you're a talking about. He asked_

_Just like a Mishima to deny everything. She spat with venom. People are disappearing without a trace, A huge amount of wild animals are being taken from their habitats. I did research and I'm quite convinced the Zaibatsu is behind it all. Your sick company is doing illegal experimentation on Human beings and animals. I'm here to make sure it end. I will report this story to every newspaper, starting here to the United States. Julia glared at him threateningly._

_I don't comply well with threats, He moved closer to her. And I'm rather shocked by your accusations. How dare you assume my company of such cannibalism. Reaching for her purse he snatched it from her hand, smirking as he pulled out the recorder she had hidden inside. dropping it to the ground he stepped on it, crushing it into pieces._

_Julia backed away as he came closer and closer to her, finding herself backed into a wall. ''Attack me now if you will. Jin whispered inches away from her face.''_

_The beautiful Native American girl inhaled the sweet smell of strawberry's on his breath. It made her senses tingle a bit. But, She kept her angry expression trying not to show her fear and intimidation. ''What good would it do if I attack you, Jin Mishima?. You'll just find away to make it appear that you were a victim._

_He chuckled amused. I've always admired you, Julia. your passion to bring forth justice, the pure spirits you have inside you, Jin began to move his face on the side of hers inhaling the sweet fragrant of her hair, becoming intoxicated by the cherry aroma. ''Mmm'' your wonderfully sexy smile. He groaned softly into her ear, ''and your skin...'' tightly gripping her right thigh he lift her leg and roughfully pushed into her, making her gasp._

_Julia found herself unable to speak. what was this feeling he was causing her. It was like he held this power over her that she couldn't break free of._

_''Kissing you, is something I've wanted to do for a very, very long time'' He breathe sensually. breezing her lips with his breath. closing her eyes she felt shivers rush through her. she was becoming drunk with the sensation to taste those soft kissable lips. ''No!, have control of yourself, Julia, he's my enemy''_

_Moving closer to kiss her he suddenly pulled back and stared at her pathetically... ''Don't you wish.'' He spoke cruelly, letting go of her thigh he backed away. Have a nice day, Ms Chang._

_Julia swallowed hard, watching as Jin began to disappear from view. What... Just happen? she spoke breathlessly._

___

_1 o'clock, I woke up late, still hung over from the night before, wait  
2 o'clock, I'm ready to leave, final check in the mirror, I look like shit, haha  
3 o'clock, I'm on my way, checking my pocket, fuck, forgot my keys  
4, 5, 6, 7 o'clock, up in the gym, mmm, working on my guns  
8 o'clock, I'm back home, drinking my protein  
9, 10 o'clock, getting ready, looking good for my Jinny  
11 o'clock, then I have some vodka to warm up for the night  
12 o'clock, I'm heading out the door to get drinking and party again_

_Xiaoyu sung in a drunken tone, The amount of sake she have consumed was starting to affect her system. reaching over Jin she tried to grab a glass from the mini transparent refrigerator on the left of the limousine and pour herself another drink. She successfully managed to pour steadily without spilling any. rising the glass to meet her lips, She was intercepted as Jin took it away from her and drunk the glass of clear sake for himself._

_Ling frowned , Jin-kun..._

_He chuckled, There is more left, ''Here'' He seductively pointed to his lips._

_Being more than accepting of his offer she climbed unto his lap and straddled his waist, Her pink dress rolling up her thighs. ''Here'' she whispered, lustfully putting her finger against his warm lips._

_''Hai'' He replied softly as his hands pushed her dress up further, exposing her panties and and her lower back and gently began to hold her hips'' ever so briefly she kissed him, tasting the sweet sake that lingered on his lips._

_''Oishii'' Xiaoyu inhaled the pleasant scent, enjoying the moisture of his mouth, It was a delicate mixture of strawberries and sake, amazing formation. Ling, resisted the strong urge to cum. She thought he looked so intriguing tonight. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone, teasing his toned chest, His change of hairstyle complimented his chiseled face. and his eyes were so dark and mysterious, she could barley control herself. To her Jin was like a perfect combination of Heaven and Hell that made her consistently content in all areas of their relationship. ''Jin-kun __wa ichigo ga dai suki? __she asked in her soft seductive voice''_

_Jin stared into her face, He always thought Xiaoyu was cute, but now she was undeniably sexy, the shape of her eyes, her soft lips, her young attractive face. so innocent and naive, something he loved about her was her loyalty. another thing that kept him interested in her was, Ling, Have the wettest pussy he have ever fucked in his entire life. the way her walls tighten around him, swallawing his penis deep inside her tight tunnel whistle her juices drenched his member. Jin never experienced anything so fulfilling._

_Jin, loves Xiaoyu ''strawberries''. He answered her question with a wicked smirk._

_Ling shuttered, she was soaked. her leaking private was in desperate need of attention. Licking his lips with her sensitive tongue. she ripped his shirt open... ''Jin-kun, I'm so wet.'' she breathe desperately. then begin to plant kisses down his stomach, running her fingers over his rock-hard-abs, reaching for his belt she unbuckled it._

_Jin groaned as she licked the center of his pants. Eagerly unbuttoning them, unzipping them down and off. she took a hold his stiff penis in her small hand. momentarily admiring it's lengths. she then circled the tip of his manhood with her tongue before devouring it into her hungry mouth._

_Gripping her pigtails throwing his head back in satisfaction whistle she stimulated his penis, her mouth was so hot and wet, He felt like his cock was swimming in the ninth circle of Hell. ''Ohhh! Xiao, Ahh! Kame, It feel so good'' engulfing him further down her throat she stroked him in a breath-taking rhythm, sucking, licking, until Jin could no-longer hold on. with a few more strokes to his penis he exploded in her mouth._

_

_Grinning to himself Jin watched her as she slept naked in his bed, slightly snoring in her blissful slumber, They had sex from the limousine, to his stairs, to his bedroom. although it was satisfying his mind was set on something else. and he wasn't going to rest until he had it._

* * *

_**Song - KAT-TUN - 12 o clock**_

_**wo tsuo le, yuan liang wo-ba - Basically he's telling Jin just how damn wrong he is**_

**_Jin-kun wa ichigo ga dai suki - Jin, loves strawberries_**

**_Oishii - Tasty_**

**_Moshi Moshi - Hello_**

**_Hai - Yes_**

**_Gomen Nasai - Very sorry_**


	5. Lust

The dangerous thing about lust is, In that moment of losing yourself, you would do anything to satisfy it.

___

_A screeching scream escaped her mouth as she jumped frighten noticing Jin laying on her bed with only her sheet covering his ''assuming'' naked body. ''How did you get in here?!. She yelled after composing herself''_

_I took Xiao's key and let myself in, I gave your door a few knocks hoping to gain your permission to enter... but, I didn't receive an answer. I hope you don't mind. He replied gazing at her with his hands behind his head comfortably positioned on her bed._

_Miharu held the towel closer to her semi-wet nude body, staring at him in anger, how dare he invade her room, lay on her bed without any clothes, and then unbelievably ask her if it was okay. ''Don't mind!'' She spoke outraged. Who the hell do you think you are?, first you come into my home, Intentionally try to harm my friendship with Xiao, then you practically try to rape me!. I may not have spoken to you much in High School, or spent enough time with you to accurately guess what type of person you are. but I do know some of your characteristic. and this clearly isn't one them. I don't know who you are, But you're not Jin. Please leave my house now or I will call the police. She spoke firmly._

_Jin chuckled a bit, You're right, You're absolutely right, I'm not myself. He rose from the bed revealing to her that he was wearing at-least his underwear. I'm under stress, Miharu. I need something to relieve the tension in my body. He walked closer to, it almost took him by shock to see that she wasn't backing away. Maybe the amount of rage she felt at the moment caused her to overcome her fear of him._

_What is that ''something'' Jin?. you have all the money you could ever need, a wonderful girlfriend who loves you more than herself. You don't need anything but a therapist, you're a over egotistical psychopath... I promise if you take one more step toward me, I will fight you with my life. you're not the only one who studied martial arts. She spoke bravely._

_Jin stopped his approach and stared at her with admiration. No one had ever spoken to him in such a way before, it gave him chills. Watching her proceed into her fighting stance. She was so small. But the intensity in her eyes ready to take him on, The way she held her stance was so inspiring. That it Ignited a fire in Jin that he was searching for. _

_Taking his eyes away from her, he momentarily stared at the floor smirking... ''I enjoyed your speech. He whispered darkly. To bad you're not going to live to celebrate it.'' Quickly rising his head he throw a punch at her, Miharu had barley enough time to avoid it as she side-stepped the attack that was meant to collide with her face._

_Acting on her abilities and quick reflex's. she did a front flip and used her right heal to connect with his arm, knocking it down toward his side. following this move with a combination of fist hitting his stomach. then finishing off with a high kick that would have hit his face if he hadn't grabbed her leg and swept her off her feet._

_Miharu hit the floor with a thud, and was quickly held down has Jin got between her legs and held her wrist behind her head preventing her from escaping. ''That was impressive. He complimented her whistle staring into her face watching her slightly pant and struggle to break free of his hold._

_''Let go of me!. She screamed.'' She was well aware her towel had came loose, now laying on each side of her. Jin was now positioned on-top of her exposed body._

_Jin smiled staring into her anger-filled face and the tears that ran down her cheeks. Letting go of her wrist, he stood._

_Miharu quickly rose to her feet and grabbed the towel from the floor and tightly wrapped it around her body protectively._

_I'm not trying to rape you, Miharu. If I wanted to, I could have. I just want something from you... A kiss. A deep passionate kiss. If you give me that, I promise I will leave you alone. His voice was soft and genuine as he gazed at her longingly._

_Miharu expression didn't soften a bit, She wasn't going to fall into his trap. ''Why do you want to kiss me?. What's wrong with Xiao? Do she not know how to kiss?''_

_Xiao... Know how to do more than kiss. But it's something about you that I just have to experience, I'm not sure if it's because your relationship with Xiao is so strong, And you two share a deep trust for each other. or you're just so damn gorgeous that I can't help myself. Whatever it may be I find myself highly addicted to the thought of having your lips on mine. He stared into her eyes with a look of lust she have never seen before._

_I appreciate you thinking so strongly of me, But I'm not going to do it. I will never betray, Xiao. She mean more to me than anything. I'm loyal to her unlike you, I hope she discover what a sick perverted person you are, she deserve someone better, who will treat her with respect and stay forever faithful to her. I use to think you were a great person for her, Jin. She scoffed. you were kind and thoughtful. now you're nothing but a maniac that need help. Miharu spoke with disgust. Now, please leave my room and my house._

_He looked at her amused, You have already betrayed her. That priceless look on your face as you were cumming in your panties. I believe it was something like this... O_-- __Jin made a orgasmic face. then preceded to laugh, one of your eyes were open the other closed, your mouth gaping and closing. you had to see it for yourself... I'll make sure to acknowledge, Xiao. How much of a back-stabbing slut you really are. Jin began to walk toward the door but stopped hearing her speak._

_What are you going to tell her? That you raped me. She asked_

_''Raped you?'' As I remember correctly, you were enjoying yourself. But it doesn't matter what I tell her, she'll believe me. Xiaoyu's mind belong to me now. I could tell her it was raining **Pandas **and she'll go outside and play with them. She will have no problem accepting your betrayal. Staring at her, he saw the increasingly guilty expression taken place on her face. at this moment he know it wasn't going to be long until she gave him what he wanted. once the guilt set in she'll have become a slave in his hands. his master plan that was going exactly the way he predicted. ''It's very late... I should return before Xiaoyu awake and notice I'm not there anymore''_

_Getting closer to the door he looked back at her. witnessing how pathetic she looked, her cries were becoming more audible, her body shaking. ''Remember, you're the one who's going to hurt her by not giving me what I want. Forever Live with the guilt, keep it boggled up inside you. Sweet dreams, My beautiful, Hirano-chan.''_

_**I am burning in your fire  
I have only one desire  
I can not deny her**_

_''One kiss?... and you promise you're not going to tell Xiao?'' She asked utterly defeated._

_''One kiss. She'll never know a thing.'' He told her. moving back into the room with a victories look of satisfaction._

_Miharu sighed miserably. she knew she didn't have much of a choice, even if Jin decided to tell Ling a lie about what happen. she knew how devoted Xiaoyu was to her relationship with Jin. She would do anything for him, walk fearless through the most intense fires of hell, swim across the Arctic ocean. fight a wild pack of vicious lions and eat them for dinner. If Jin wanted her to. she was obsessed with him, ''any version of him.'' although she liked to believe their friendship is unbreakable. the hard truth is... It was. Now with Jin in the picture._

_Jin, Promise me you're not going to do this anymore?. you're going to leave me alone. she cried pleadingly as he stood in front her._

_I promise. He whispered softly, slowly bending down to meet her lips. she closed her eyes. and moments later their lips connected. The kiss begin slow and soft, Jin tongue brushing her lips ever so slightly before she fully open her mouth and accepted his tongue within. swirling around lustfully. then their warm wet lips re-locking again in a passionate embrace. Miharu silent moans begin to grow louder as her arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss. She could feel Her mind slipping away as lust begin to control her actions. _

_Backing them into the wall, Jin's left hand traveled underneath her purple towel, and begin to finger her moist pussy whistle they continued to attack each-other lips aggressively, groaning and moaning, panting heavily, whispering heated words in-between breathes. Lifting her legs they wrapped around his waist._

_Jin now had the opportunity he was hoping for. Fucking Miharu in her room wasn't going to be enough to satisfy him, he was going to take her to Xiaoyu's room. and repeatedly fuck her on Ling bed until she came over and over again soaking her best friend bed with her juices._

_**You're so contagious Running through my veins  
You're so contagious Holding onto every word You're so contagious  
And I can't get away  
You're so contagious and now I know for sure there is no cure**_

_**I saw your intentions i gave you permission Go ahead and start the war  
I was out of addictions by my own admission**_

_**_**_

_Jin, Is everything okay? you've been so quite all morning. Xiaoyu asked concerned, sitting next to him as they ate their breakfast._

_Jin sighed deeply. ''It's... Forget it.''_

_''No, Tell me. I want to help you feel better''_

_Taking a deep breath he gazed into her worried face... ''It's, Julia Chang. She approached me yesterday on our special night, Xiao. She accused me of doing illegal experimentation's on humans and animals.'' Jin stopped as he watched her gasp... ''Xiao, You know I would never do such terrible things.... She told me she would report her lies to every newspaper beginning Here to China, all across Asia, To France. To The United States. If she do that it will ruin my reputation, hurt my company... It will even hurt our relationship, Xiaoyu-chan.'' Jin felt excitement boiling inside him witnessing her face grow more angry._

_What are you going to do?. she asked curiously_

_''Not me, Xiao... you''_

_What do you want me to do? She asked staring at him with anticipation._

_Jin narrowed his eyes and spoke demonically. I want you... to do whatever it take. Even if it cause her **Death**._

* * *

**_Artist: __Trapt_  
_Song: Contagious_**


	6. Enslaved

Betrayal goes way beyond sexual affairs to include a host of lies and secrets.

___

_**Temptation occurs when an evil intelligence violates your mind, **_

_**invading your inner person with its filth**_

**_Controlling your soul. Becoming a puppet in his hands._**

_There was no valid explanation she could use to excuse what she's done. Miharu knew there was no possible way their friendship could ever overcome this. Her best friend Lover Is an outstanding liar. He manipulated her lust and caused her to betray herself. How could she reduce the betrayal of such devastating violations, she broke the code, not under any circumstances should you sleep with your best friend boyfriend... the worse part was, She was aware that It was the best sex she's ever had._

_Miharu could feel her heart thump loudly in her chest whistle she peaked through the slightly open door of Xiaoyu's room watching as she paced back and forth. when someone does that it usually mean they're thinking of something importing, they're panicking, or they just found out you slept with there boy friend. '' She knows, I'm positive, oh, Kame. what have I done?'' She felt her body temperature rise dramatically, soon after sweat began to form. the nauseous feeling in her stomach increased as she gazed at the bed. quickly holding her sweaty palm over her mouth trying to keep herself from vomiting she made a desperate dash for the bathroom._

___

_Sitting on the bed Xiaoyu tapped her foot rapidly on the floor. She couldn't begin to fathom that she would be in this predicament. It went against all her beliefs, committed all sins. She couldn't believe that the one she love would ask her to murder someone, She was even given specific instructions on how to carry out the death of, Julia Chang. taking a quick glace at the clock. Ling anxiety level rose to record high. She was going to meet Julia in little less than an hour._

_Covering her face with her hands she sobbed into them. ''I can't kill someone... I can't''_

___

_Gathering all the courage she could manage Miharu quietly pushed the door open. standing inside Xiaoyu's room again she could feel the guilt eating away at her. like an acid rain devouring her soul. staring at her as she sat on the bed crying into her hands. Her guilty conscious intensified further to the point where she wanted to break down and confess what she's done and beg for her forgiveness._

_Collecting her thoughts and carefully preparing herself Miharu swallowed her fear. ''Uh-... Xi-Xiao. I'm sorry to barge in your room, but I've noticed you were crying. is everything okay?. She stuttered awkwardly, almost forcing herself not to blurt out the confession that she slept with Jin in that very bed Ling was sitting on. after betraying Xiaoyu's trust she felt sick to her stomach, She know she couldn't call it rape, She was a willing participant, She screamed his name in pleasure as she reached orgasm after orgasm. She knew where she was, what they were doing, and who they were betraying. but even knowing all of this, she couldn't stop herself._

_Miharu knew she should keep her distance from Xiaoyu if she suddenly decided to attack her. but not receiving an answer caused her paranoia to rise, sitting next to her on the bed cautiously she asked again. ''Xiao... I... Xiao, what's wrong? please tell me.'' Not getting an answer, The suspense was killing her. she knew revealing the truth would end their 6 year long friendship. but she didn't have a choice, maybe if she'd explain why it happen and cry her eyes out Xiaoyu wouldn't hate her as much. closing her eyes whistle her heart pounded viciously, she begin to confess. ''Xiao, Im so sorry I...''_

_I can't do it, Miharu. She cried_

_She stared at her in confusion. ''Nani?''_

_I can't do it. she spoke again with more misery._

_What are you talking about?. what can't you do, Xiao?. Miharu was now more curious than scared._

_Julia, The one from the Tekken Tournaments. I have to kill her. Ling revealed as her tears streamed down her flushed face. ''If I don't she will ruin my relationship with Jin, I've waiting so long to reach this point with him and I've never been so happy in my entire life, I'm not going to sit by and wait for her to destroy something that took me forever to have.''_

_Miharu eyes widened. ''Kill her?... What do you mean you have to kill her? How will she ruin your relationship with him?.'' She asked stunned in confusion._

_''You don't understand.'' She spoke with her head down._

_No, I do understand. She stood. I understand he somehow convinced you to commit his crimes. Miharu face deepen with anger. ''The honest truth is, you have no idea who Jin really is, that forcade he put on for you, pretending he's this Innocent guy that wouldn't harm a fly is complete lie!._

_How would you know who he really is?! She yelled. You always think you know the truth about everything, Miharu. you don't!. You don't know who Jin is, You don't know who I am, And you don't understand what it mean to truly be In-love, so until you can comprehend my feelings I suggest you stay quite!. Xiaoyu erupted, glaring daggers at her best friend._

_Xiao, I don't want to fight with you. She sighed. But, Jin. Is not who you think he is, When... Taking a deep breath she continued. When you weren't here, He tried to rape me. But I didn't say anything because I didn't want to hurt you, Xiao. I know you love him, But please believe me, The Jin you knew is gone, The relationship you have with him is a lie, he's using your love for him to his advantage. there is no guessing how many other girls he's manipulating... Xiao, He doesn't love you._

_Shut up!. You don't know what you're talking about, Jin. does love me, I know he does... He would never do those things to me! She screamed standing angrily from her bed._

_Miharu stared at her with sorrow, She knew it wasn't going to be easy to convince her, Ling's feelings for Jin were like an impenetrable field that not even a comet hitting it at full force could penatrate it. The sadness she felt pained her deeply. Witnessing Xiaoyu's soul being held prisoner by that psychopath. Jin intentionally poisoned her mind and caused her to become oblivious to the monster he really was. Miharu understood Jin wasn't going to relinquish his grip on Xiaoyu. But she was going to find away to free her best friend from his control even if she was killed in the process._

_Xiao... She begin sorrowfully. Would the real, Jin. ask you to kill someone?. You don't have to answer. but you know deep inside that Jin is changed. _

_Xiaoyu body shook with anger as she tried to deny Miharu's words and her own conscious._

_Watching her struggle with her emotions Miharu wrapped her arms around her tightly and began to cry on Ling shoulder. She could feel how tense she was and the battle that raged on inside her. ''Xiao, I'm going to fight with you. You're not alone, I'm here with you and I always will be. We'll expose, Jin. together. hopefully one day he'll return to the person he once was.''_

_**In every loss  
in every lie  
In every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret  
and each goodbye  
was a mistake to great to hide**_

___

_''I expect good news by the end of the day, I shouldn't have to remind you of the consequences if you fail me. Jin spoke threateningly into his phone._

_Yes sir... Mr Kazama-sama. The latest family, what should we do with them? most did not respond well to the injection._

_''Destroy them.'' He commanded emotionless, then clicked the phone off and dropped it onto the side of his bed.''_

_Now where were we?. Jin turned his attention back to the half naked girl seductively occupying his bed. _

_I think we were kissing, I already miss your lips on mine. She stared at him, her eyes traveling to his perfect face, to his muscular sculpted body, then to his..._

_See something you like, Kitty? He slightly rose his eyebrow and gave the slightest smirk that made her giggle._

_''Meow'' She purred with excitement. _

_He grinned, I think I'm ready to turn your ''purr'' into a growl. Am I granted permission into enter your private cave? He asked seductively whistle crawling toward her in a hunting manner as if she were his pray and he was ready to attack._

_You're even more sexy in person! Aki squealed. She felt like she was the luckiest girl in the universe. To actually be with, Kazama Jin. Himself. was her dream come true, She watched him on television, stared at him in magazines, and wished upon every star for this fantasy to come true, and now it's finally became reality and she couldn't be more overwhelmed._

_Jin watched her in amusement. She was cute, but his interest level in her was slowly diminishing. Once he saw her he knew he would have her. Like a over obsessed fan-girl she fell at his feet worshipping the very ground he walk upon, all he had to do was briefly glance in her direction and she became a servant of his commands. Jin couldn't understand why but now it almost felt... wrong. for the first time in two years he was actually feeling guilt of his actions. Jin closed his eyes and shook his head with annoyance. ''**No, She was to easy, She didn't give me a chanallage**.'' He thought convincingly._

_She was going to give him a fight rather she wanted to or not, it was time for her to learn her lesson in fear. __Opening his eyes, he smirked. ''It's time you've found out what I'm really like in person_'' 

___

_Xiao?... I wasn't expecting you. He spoke concealing his nervousness as she walked into his home ignoring the surprise in his voice. ''Julia...'' He begin._

_I didn't meet her. She replied cutting him off. then turning around reveling her angry expression and the tears that fell angrily from her eyes. I didn't want to believe her, but the more I think about it, the more it become clear that you're not yourself, I knew this before but I guess I was to blinded by love that I couldn't see who you really are. Ling sobbed painfully, confronting the only man she have ever loved. ''Jin, would never ask me to kill someone, Never!... He would never turn my love against me and use me for his own selfish reasons!. She screamed. _

_Jin could only stare at her in shock. once again portraying his innocents by questioning her with a tone of confusion. Xiao, I don't understand. I thought you wanted us to be together. ''Happily'' Julia, will ruin our chances at a peaceful life. This person you speak of that's filling your mind with such lies, don't believe them... I am myself, who else would I be, Xiaoyu?. He gazed deep into her eyes as he approached her slowly._

_Xiaoyu shook her head avoiding his eyes. ''No, I don't know who you are, Jin. I never knew.''_

_That's not true... You're perhaps the only one who really does. He stopped his approach and stood in front of her. trying to resist the pain he felt building inside of him. Xiao, why are you saying these things? Do I not make you happy? Take you to the Amusement parks you love? Give you things to show you that I care about you... That night after having sex and holding each other. I told you my fears, I Reveled my sadness to you in a way I've never thought I could express. I am the Jin you have always known. and you're my precious Xiaoyu that I've always remembered. He held out his arms invitingly._

_Xiaoyu stood still for a moment. then she hesitated before wrapping her arms around him and crying into his chest. I'm so sorry, Jin. I didn't mean it. I'm so confused. She cried her apology_

_He embraced her lovingly, resting his chin on top of her head. It's okay, Xiao. Everyone rage with jealously of what we have together. remember, nothing will ever break us apart. Now tell me who filled your mind with these bad thoughts?. _

_Miharu, She said you tried to rape her. But I'm sure it was a misunderstanding. you would never do that, right, Jin?. She asked_

_''Miharu'' He thought with dark intentions. ''Of course not, Xiao. I would never betray you'' But, Miharu. there is something you should know about her, Something I should show you. he whispered. and don't worry, She's not going to be apart of our lives anymore. His eyes changed to a mincing red._

* * *

_**The final chapter and it's shocking conclusion will be posted soon.**_

**_Nani = What?_**


	7. Promise

You took everything away from me and caused me to suffer. Now I feel something happening.

___

_She was drowning in a deep pool of darkness, Hate, and Betrayal. Ling could feel the darkness pulling her deeper under. The steamy atmosphere made her feel she was in a nightmare, The hot water pouring down her nude body. His masculine hands gripping her hips pressing her closer against him, the heat engulfing her intensified, His lips on hers, tongue choking her with it's passionate dominance. fiery lust she felt scorching her burning soul caused her unbearable torture. or maybe it was her anger rising that caused her blood temperature to exceed beyond it's natural limits._

_His fingers clawing at her hair then forcefully yanking her head back to gain better access to her neck, Licking the length of it, biting possessively on her chin. while at the same time aggressively sliding his finger inside her wet pussy. He wanted her anger, He needed for her hatred to climax. He pushed to bring it out of her, anticipating for it to overwhelm her senses and take control._

_Xiaoyu remained unresponsive through this entire experience, Not one moan escaped her tightly sealed mouth. Not one single peep. Her mind was reliving the scene of her best friend and her boyfriend engaged in wild sex directly on her bed, The pleasure-filled look on Miharu's face as she rode Jin in reverse cowgirl position filled the screen, filled her heart with shock, sadness, and anger. Xiaoyu body shook as her hands quickly traveled to her ears. Her angry panting increasing considerably, She could still hear the creek of her own bed whistle Miharu continued to ride him like she was a rodeo champion._

**Wake up and show the light, wake up the time is right  
I hear a voice, hear a voice calling out to me  
Look inside, see the light now ever holding you  
All the truth is all you need to make of your reality, it's right here  
Look deep within**

_''Ahhh!'' Releasing a piercing scream. Ling mindlessly grabbed Jin's penis, locking it painfully in her death grip. ''Did you enjoy her?'' She questioned him threateningly_

_Jin grunted in agony as he stopped his actions and stared into her anger-mist eyes. He could see the incredible hurt and betrayal in them. ''Xiao'' He groaned pleadingly_

_''Answer me!'' She yelled Tighten her hold. ''Did you enjoy fucking my best friend in my bed?!''_

_''N-No'' He replied painfully. ''I told you, Xiao. She drugged me. the night I notice with concern that you had trouble sleeping unless you had your favorite pillow, I thought it would be appropriate for me to retrieve it for you, I couldn't stand seeing you uncomfortable. When I went to your house, I noticed Miharu wasn't quite herself. She began to confess that she was the one I should be with, not you. She said that you stole me from her. I of course ignored her figuring she was drunk. As I began to walk out of your home She suddenly pierced me with a sharp needle injecting some sort of hormone into my blood.'' Jin mouth begin to tremble, reaching deep inside himself to force his tears upon her. ''I tried, Xiao. I really tried to hold her off.'' He cried_

_Xiaoyu angry expression remained steady. ''You know something, Jin?.'' She spoke after a few moments of gazing into his glistening eyes. ''If I didn't love you... I would tell you to go to hell. I know that you're lying to me, I know that you enjoyed yourself, I'm not blind I could see that you wanted her. But in a sick way, I don't blame you, If the circumstance were any different and you were really my Jin, I would. But you're not._

_Jin expression became more serious as he continued to listen to her speak._

_I might have been in love with, Jin. But the moments of being with you is something I cherish, You give me something I can't explain. A rush, Something dangerous, you awake something in me I've never knew was inside. No one has ever took my breath away like you have, not even, Jin. The way you look at me, The way you kiss me, I crave for more. even the times when I'm at work I find time to relieve my sexual frustrations. Ling yanked his penis towards her enjoying how she made him wince. ''Now, I see how good that feel. to hold control over someone.''_

_Jin looked at her in shock witnessing how insane she looked with that delightful smirk on her face. She didn't remind him of Xiao anymore. Her wet hair muttered down on her face as the water continued to rain over their bodies. Her eyes looked deeper, darker, psychotic._

_Chuckling slightly at first Jin begin to laugh hysterically. ''I can't begin to express how damn sexy you look right now... You're right, I did enjoy fucking, Miharu. On your bed. I enjoyed making her cum, I enjoyed the sweet creamy taste of her pussy riding my tongue. It was wonderful, even more amazing knowing she was your best friend. It was all so special having, Jin. struggle inside me trying to stop me, He's so pathetic.'' He spoke demonically satisfied by the change of her expression. ''Are you hurt? afraid?.'' He asked gripping her wrist tightly and quickly snatching her loosen hand away from his penis._

_After a few moments of glaring into each others eyes. She slapped him then kissed him deeply. stroking her tongue with his. they kissed mindlessly for two minutes before breaking away breathlessly. _

_''As I told you before, If I didn't love you...''_

_''You would tell me to go to **hell.**'' He finished for her grinning devilishly. ''Will you go with you me?'' he asked_

_''I will... right after you give me the same treatment you gave my best friend.'' Ling said senselessly_

_Jin chuckled. ''It will be my pleasure.''_

___

_Laying in bed naked, Jin rested comfortably on top of her with one of his legs between hers and his head resting gently on her arm as she softly stroked his hair. He could still feel her body shaking slightly as she continued to cry. after releasing the high amount of sexual rage in her body her other emotions began to sweep over her._

_''Xiao... Although you know the truth now. I still regret hurting you. believe it or not Jin and I are the same. two sides of the same coin'' He spoke in a whispering tone. It begin with me using your emotions to have what I want, But somehow...'' He struggled to confess his feelings, ''Somehow you managed to become much more, suddenly controlling the world by myself didn't seem so appealing, I want someone there, You, Xiao. We will control the world together, you by my side we will have everything.''_

_''Is, Jin. Okay?.'' she asked softly ignoring how weird that sounded._

_For the most part, yes. I just wish he would shut the hell up. He mumbled frustratingly into her arm. causing her to giggle a little._

_''What is he saying?''_

_He's telling me what a sick bastard I am. and I should stay away from you. He really does care about you, I would even say he loves you. He revealed to her._

_Despite the situation and all of her chaotic emotions spinning out of control she still felt Her heart skip a beat hearing him reveal that to her. ''And what about you? do you share the same feelings?'' she asked curiously_

_He sighed thoughtfully. _

_Taking a hold of his finger as it lazily circled her navel. she brought it to her mouth and bit it playfully. ''I love you, too. I always will no matter what.''_

___

_Pouring herself a glass of tea, Miharu began to walk back into the presences of her best friend. since talking yesterday and confronting Xiaoyu about Jin's complete change in personality, his psychtic behavior, and the fact that he was manipulative to get anything he wanted, he expose your weakness then attack it. Jin, was much more than a great fighter, he showed to her he was also a brilliant lair. Miharu was relieved to have light shed upon this situation before things went out of control and Xiaoyu did something she would have regretted for the rest of her life._

_''Are you feeling okay?.'' She asked watching her sit in front of the television._

_''I'm fine.'' She answered without breaking her attention away from the TV._

_Miharu stared at her, then looked toward the screen not seeing anything interesting enough that it would hold Ling undivided attention. She guessed she was still mentally upset and psychically pretending, it was understandable that she wouldn't be okay this soon but she also thought it wasn't such a great idea to compress all of her emotions inside without expressing them. Miharu was concernedly aware she didn't come home last night after visiting, Jin. Her fear was that he might have gotten to her again with more lies and denial._

_''Xiao... I'm sorry to push further, but what happen to you yesterday, you said you would confront him. but you never came back home? and you didn't answer your cell phone when I called you.'' She spoke worried. ''did he do anything to you?''_

_''Yes... and you were right, Miharu. He's not himself. he confessed everything to me in detail.'' She gazed at her noticing how nervous she now looked. reaching into her pocket Xiaoyu tossed something to her. ''I found your earring on my floor, I guess it must have fallen when Jin was fucking you in my bed'' She announced to her expressionless, her voice was dry and simple._

_The tears begin to spill down Miharu face whistle she stood there frozen. ''Xiao, I'm...''_

_**There's something I've been meaning to tell you,  
oh precious best friend of mine;  
but I thought I'd wait just a little while.**_

_Xiaoyu begin to smile as Miharu struggled to gain air in her lungs, the cup of tea she was carrying released from her hand, it shattered on impact sending the hot liquid spilling on the floor. Ling stood from the couch the moment Miharu collapsed to her knees gripping her throat in pain. _

_''It hurt doesn't it?, almost as much as your betrayal. you being my first and best friend since I've moved here. I loved you like you were my own sister who would never betray my trust in this way.'' Kneeling down Xiaoyu glared into her gaping eyes filled with tears. ''You're always going to be my best friend my sweet Miharu-chan. but you hurt me, and now you're going to suffer the way I have, The poison shouldn't kill you, hopefully. but just to make sure I left the antidote somewhere in this house, I suggest you find it soon._

_Walking back to the couch and picking up the remote she pressed play, and immediately the screen displayed Jin and Miharu having sex in her bed._

_''I want you to watch yourself fucking my boy friend.'' She dropped the remote on the floor and begin heading for the front door. ''Next time you will think twice before stabbing me in my back'' looking back at her once more witnessing the fear and panic on her face. Ling almost felt proud of it._

_''Sayonara... My best friend.''_

___

_In matter of three months he managed to turn her loving, caring personality into something unexpected. he took her mind, controlling it for his own pleasure, her body, to fulfil his sexual needs. and her soul to own for all eternity._

_Gazing at Xiaoyu Ling now as she stood a distance away from the target. he watched her eyes glance towards him._

_''I promised you I would do anything for you, Jin. But I didn't know what anything could mean...'' She held the gun in her hand tighter keeping her aim pointed toward the unsuspecting Julia Chang. I really didn't... A single tear slid down her right cheek as she squeezed the trigger. ''Until now''_

**_(Pow!)_**

* * *

**Fin**

**Thank you everyone for reading and giving this story 1000 hits. :D you're all awesome**


End file.
